


Не заставлю тебя ждать...

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Первая встреча, первое впечатление.Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	Не заставлю тебя ждать...

В тесной комнате досмотра в аэропорту слишком жарко и душно.  
Детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, законопослушный гражданин своей страны Грегори Лестрейд просидел в ней взаперти уже больше часа.  
За это время можно было бы и объяснить, почему его задержали?  
_Можно было даже допросить. Может, он и не заметил, как стал шпионом, всего лишь посетив Таиланд._  
Непривычное ощущение. Он сам бы никогда не позволил себе мариновать задержанного.  
_Ох, да о чем это он? Конечно, позволил бы._  
Просто когда сидишь и ждешь неизвестно чего, время тянется невыносимо долго... И собственные поступки на фоне действий других кажутся почти святыми.  
Жена, скорее всего, уже закатила не одну истерику пограничникам. Она это умеет. Особенно, если багаж тоже решили досмотреть — она терпеть не может, когда кто-то копается в ее вещах.  
Обидно, только-только в их отношениях все наладилось.  
_Кому он врет? Ничего не наладилось. Конечно, они до сих пор играют в благопристойное семейство, но развод — лишь вопрос времени. Кому все это нужно?_  
Грег расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и вытер пот со лба.  
Ни значок, ни удостоверение, ни разговор на повышенных тонах с сотрудниками Хитроу — ничего не помогло. Не дали даже позвонить — вопиющее нарушение всех законных прав.  
Час сорок. Никаких объяснений.  
Лестрейд забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
_Сколько можно?!_  
  
Дверь тихонько приоткрылась, и в комнатку вошел человек.  
Грег сложил руки на груди, приготовившись выслушать объяснения и извинения.  
Но вошедший окинул его снисходительным взглядом и элегантно опустился на стул напротив, покручивая в пальцах рукоять зонта-трости.  
_Зонт, строгий костюм, маникюр… Нет, такие не извиняются. Ну да бог с ним, вероятно, какая-то ошибка, и сейчас все прояснится._  
— Вы знаете, кто я?  
Грег безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Ни малейшего понятия. Но, очевидно, встречи именно с вами я жду уже почти два часа, не так ли?  
Человек улыбнулся, вытаскивая из кармана часы на цепочке.  
— Простите. Я не должен был заставлять вас ждать. Вас немного задержали по моей вине, но я готов вам это компенсировать..  
— Боюсь, что компенсация понадобится моей дорогой супруге, — Грег хмыкнул. — Но я готов выслушать объяснения, зачем я вам понадобился, и почему меня нужно было заставлять ждать в аэропорту. Впечатления от отпуска немного смазались, знаете ли…  
  
Человек в костюме едва заметно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Лестрейда долгим, изучающим взглядом.  
_Очень знакомый взгляд. Словно сканирует… почти как Шерлок._  
— Еще раз прошу меня простить. Я не предполагал, что мою просьбу задержать вас для приватного разговора, — собеседник ухмыльнулся, — воспримут настолько буквально.  
— Я вас слушаю!  
— Видите ли, детектив-инспектор, у одного... да что мы ходим вокруг да около? У моего брата сложилась непростая ситуация, и я предполагаю, что вы не откажетесь немного присмотреть за ним. За очень неплохое вознаграждение!  
Лестрейд удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Не думаю, что присматривать за чьими-то братьями когда-либо входило в мои обязанности.  
— Этот человек вам, без сомнения, известен.  
— Кто это?  
И все-таки, в спецслужбах работают очень странные люди…  
— Разрешите представиться, мое имя — Майкрофт Холмс. Теперь нам будет проще понять друг друга, не так ли?  
  
  
Теперь уже Грег уперся в собеседника изучающим взглядом.  
_Ну надо же, у Шерлока есть брат! И, судя по всему, большая шишка... Тогда почему он до сих пор не работает в полиции? Ах да, это же Шерлок!_  
  
— И какие же у него проблемы? — спросил Лестрейд, тактично опустив продолжение «на этот раз».  
— О, сущие пустяки. Всего лишь оказался неподалеку от одного важного объекта, ничего серьезного, - Майкрофт очаровательно улыбнулся. — Но...  
— Но?  
— Я думаю, что там не помешает ваше присутствие.  
— За Шерлоком некому присмотреть? — Грег откровенно рассмеялся.  
— Возможно, ему будет приятно вас видеть... — Майкрофт слегка подмигнул, или Грегу это показалось?  
— Еще скажите, что он по мне сильно скучал!  
— О, да вы действительно неплохо его знаете, — снова ухмылка. — Мне кажется, что мы можем подружиться с вами, инспектор.  
Грег поднялся с кресла, обмахиваясь — в помещении так и не стало прохладнее. Он пошел по направлению к выходу, но остановился рядом с креслом Майкрофта.  
— Отлично, я все понял, и, очевидно, мы закончили. Приятно было познакомиться.  
— Не торопитесь, — Майкрофт протянул к нему руку, кончиками пальцев придержав за рукав рубашки, и посмотрел снизу вверх. — Ваша супруга уже на пути домой, ваша сумка ждет в машине, вас доставят на место и обратно. Это не займет много времени. Но вы окажете мне неоценимую, — старший Холмс подчеркнул интонацией это слово, — неоценимую услугу.  
  
Грег осторожно отнял руку, но остался стоять. Майкрофт тоже поднялся.  
— Меня не интересуют деньги.  
— Лояльность — похвальное качество. Ох, неужели вы подумали, что я хочу вас купить?  
— Но разве…  
— Инспектор, не каждый день я кому-то бываю должен. Я будут должен вам, Грег, надеюсь, я могу вас так называть? Не стоит отказываться.  
Последняя фраза была произнесена тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, почти шепотом, и у Лестрейда почему-то пересохло во рту. Он видел свое отражение в чужих глазах и что-то еще, такое близкое, знакомое…  
  
_И почему этому человеку сложно сказать «нет»?_  
  
Детектив-инспектор дернул плечом и, сам от себя не ожидая, кивнул, подтверждая согласие.  
_Да и черт с вами, Холмсы, в конце концов, это продлит мой отпуск еще на денек!_  
  
И, словно прочитав его мысли, Майкрофт продолжил.  
— Да, вопрос с вашей отлучкой уже согласован с руководством. Прошу вас, Грег! — и Майкрофт показал жестом, что можно идти. — Вас проводят.  
Лестрейд задержался в дверях.  
Холмс стоял, опираясь на зонт, чуть склонив голову на бок, и взгляд его был насмешливым.  
— До скорой встречи!  
Грег хмыкнул и вышел прочь, не услышав последней фразы:  
— И, видит бог, я не заставлю тебя больше ждать меня...


End file.
